The invention relates to improvements in methods of profiling and dressing grinding wheels, particularly grinding wheels for the cutting of external threads. The invention further relates to a grinding wheel which is profiled in accordance with the method and to improvements in tools which can be used to practice the method.
It is known to profile and dress grinding wheels for the cutting of external threads (so-called external thread grinders) with rotary diamond profile rolls each of which is provided with several alternating ribs and grooves defining a profile which is complementary to the desired profile or contour of the grinding wheel. It is also known to perform such profiling work with so-called multiple-groove crush dressing rolls. This renders it necessary to keep in stock a discrete profiling diamond roll for each and every size of the external thread, for example, for each of a full spectrum of external metric threads.
Conventional diamond form rolls or discs are provided with a single rib and are path controlled to thus achieve the desired profiling. The flexible path controlled dressing with diamond form rolls is more expensive because of the complexity of controls and the achieved peak-to-valley depth (effective surface finish) is less satisfactory than when operating with a diamond profile roll.